battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Assets/Bodies
Back to the main Assets page. BFDI/BFDIA Blocky Blocky Side.png|Blocky Side Blocky Head-on.png|Blocky Head-On Blocky Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Blocky Icon.png|Blocky Angled Bubble Bubble Icon.png|Bubble's Body Bubble Body copy.png|Bubble Squished bublead0001.png bublead0002.png bublead0003.png bublead0004.png bublead0005.png bublead0006.png bublead0007.png bublead0008.png bublead0009.png bublead0010.png bublead0011.png Coiny Coiny Icon.png|Coiny Front Coiny Side.png|Coiny Side Coiny Anthother Side.png|Coiny Side in BFDI Is Back. David HD_David.png|David David 1.png|David talking David_2.png|David talking David's_bodie.png|David's body/back/faceless David_Blinking.png|David blinking ice cream!.png|David Happy (Steven) David_U0001.png|David Angry "Aw, Seriously!?" 1 David_U0002.png|David Angry "Aw, Seriously!?" 2 David_U0003.png|David Angry "Aw, Seriously!?" 3 David_U0004.png|David Angry "Aw, Seriously!?" 4 David_U0005.png|David Angry "Aw, Seriously!?" 5 David_U0006.png|David Angry "Aw, Seriously!?" 6 IMG_7413.PNG|David happy BurntDavid.png|Burnt David BubbleDavid.png|Bubble David BubbleDavid2.png|Bubble David Talking 1 BubbleDavid3.png|Bubble David Talking 2 FlowerDavid.png|Flower David FlowerDavid2.png|Flower David Talking 1 FlowerDavid3.png|Flower David Talking 2 LeafyDavid.png|Leafy David LeafyDavid2.png|Leafy David Talking 1 LeafyDavid3.png|Leafy David Talking 2 Eyebrow'd David.png|David Angry (BFB 4) AngryDavid1.png|David Talking Angry 1 (BFB 4) AngryDavid2.png|David Talking Angry 2 (BFB 4) Eraser Eraser Icon.png|Eraser Angled Eraser Side.png|Eraser Side Eraser front of.png|Eraser Front Eraser_Body_Front_.png|Eraser Back Eraser_Front.png|Eraser Front Angled Firey Firey Icon.png|Firey 1 Firey 02.png|Firey 2 Firey 03.png|Firey 3 Firey 04.png|Firey 4 Firey 05.png|Firey 5 Firey 06.png|Firey 6 Firey 07.png|Firey 7 Firey 08.png|Firey 8 Firey 09.png|Firey 9 Firey 10.PNG|Firey 10 Firey 11.PNG|Firey 11 Firey 12.PNG|Firey 12 Firey 13.PNG|Firey 13 Firey 14.PNG|Firey 14 Firey 15.PNG|Firey 15 Firey 16.PNG|Firey 16 Firey 17.PNG|Firey 17 Firey 18.PNG|Firey 18 IMG_0278.PNG|Firey with butt (BFDIA 5b thumbnail) Flower Flower Icon.png|Flower's Head Flower Missing Petal.png|With Missing Petal Flower left.png|Flower Curled Toward The Left FlowerWithoutPedals.png|Flower Without Petals Flower petal.png|Flower's Petal Flower Body Straight.png|Flower's Stick Body Flower Body Bent.png|Flower's Stick Body Bent Flower_Petals.png|Flower's petals Golf Ball Bozo Body.png|Bozo Golf Ball Body.png|Dimpleless Golf Ball icon.png|With Dimples IMG 0274.PNG|Robot face Golfball dimples.png|Dimples Ice Cube Ice Cube Icon.png|Ice Cube Cabinet Ice Cube Side.png|Ice Cube Side Ice Cube Angled.png|Ice Cube Angled Ice Cube ( Episode 8 ).png|Ice Cube Side ( Episode 8 ) Ice Cube's Shatter.png|Ice Cube Shatter Bit New Ice Cube Side.png|NEW Ice Cube Side (BFDI is Back) Leafy Leafy Icon.png|Leafy (IDFB) MetalLeafyBody.png|Metal Leafy Football leafy body.png|Football Match Match Icon.png|Match's normal red-haired body Match Blue Body.png|Match with blue hair Match_(green_dye).png|This body was made because of the recommended character in Episode 21, Green Match Match Face_0.png|Match Face Needle Needle Icon.png|Needle Needle Bent.png|Bent Needle (BFDIA 2) Pen Pen Icon.png|Pen Pen Inhaling.png|Pen Inhaling Pen Blowing.png|Pen Blowing Pen Without Cap.png|Pen uncapped Pen cap.png|Pen cap Pencil Pencil Icon.png|Normal Pencil Pencil dull.png|Pencil Dulled PencilBottom.png|Pencil from the Bottom (BFDI 17 BFDIA 5a) Pencil Weird Pose.PNG|Pencil Top (Seen in IDFB 1) Pencil Very Weird Pose.PNG|Pencil With Pac-Man Mouth/Tounge Out (IDFB 1) Pencil Hit With Something.png|Pencil Hit with Something Pencil Hit With a Buzzsaw.png|Pencil Hit with a Buzzsaw Pencil lead.png|Pencil Graphite Bit Pencbit1.png|Pencil Bit 1 Pencbit2.png|Pencil Bit 2 Pencbit3.png|Pencil Bit 3 Pencbit4.png|Pencil Bit 4 Pencbit5.png|Pencil Bit 5 Pencbit6.png|Pencil Bit 6 Pencbit7.png|Pencil Bit 7 PencilgettingsuckedintoFour.png|Pencil getting sucked into Four (BFB 2) Pin Pin Icon.png|Pin Side Pin Above.png|Pin Above Pin Below.png|Pin Below(as seen in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?) Pin rolling.png|Pin top (BFDIA 5c) pingibberish2.png|Pin speaking gibberish 1 (BFDIA 5a) Pin gibberish.png|Pin speaking gibberish 2 (BFDIA 5a) Pin eating ice cake.png|Pin When Eating Ice Chunk Pin Icon Colorless.png|Pin Side Colorless (As seen in IDFB 1) Pin Above Colorless.png|Pin Above Colorless (As seen in IDFB 1) Screen Shot 2017-11-05 at 6.50.48 AM 2.png|Pin's corpse after being deformed by Four. 568AF505-D8D0-41C5-BCB0-9AA2D6CCD4D0.png|Pin sweating ooze Pin Below Colorless.png|Pin Below Colorless Rocky Rocky Icon.png|Rocky Side Rocks top view.png|Rocky Top View (BFDI 2) Rockbarfhappy.png|Rocky Barfing Smile Rockbarfsad.png|Rocky Barfing Frown Rockbarfoval.png|Rocky Barfing A Red Ball RockyMouthInside0001.png|The Inside of Rocky's Mouth 1 RockyMouthInside0002.png|The Inside of Rocky's Mouth 2 RockyMouthInside0003.png|The Inside of Rocky's Mouth 3 RockyMouthInside0004.png|The Inside of Rocky's Mouth 4 RockyMouthInside0005.png|The Inside of Rocky's Mouth 5 Snowball Snowball Icon.png|Snowball Spongy Spongy Icon.png|Spongy Front Spongy Body Side.png|Spongy Side Spongy side.png|Spongy Thin Side (as seen in Rescission, BFDIA 5a/5c) Spongy Front.png|Spongy Front (BFB 3) Teardrop Teardrop Icon.png|Teardrop Teardrop Open Mouth BFB.png|Teardrop mouth open (Getting Teardrop To Talk Variant) Teardrop Evaporating.png|Teardrop Evaporating Tennis Ball Tennis Ball Body.png Tennis Ball Icon.png|Normal Tennis Ball Bottom.png|Looking Up TB Front.png|Front 04D8169A-60C7-4EBF-AC57-16F3BEE2256C.png|Side CrushedTennisBall.png|Tennis ball crushed Tennisball stripes.png|Stripes 89784501-CE40-4FC6-82BB-CF74B3C85FA1.png 331085D9-E67E-4F3B-B475-533BBF9EF11D.png 908CE021-C6D1-474D-A184-4FA3726DDBA3.png DK3J3JDK_389RFHC.png Woody Woody Icon.png|Woody front Woody Body Front. 2.png|Woody towards the left Woody bottom.png|Woody bottom Woody Angled.png|Woody angled WoodySide.png|Woody from the side (BFDI 1 3) Woody Body Screaming.png|Woody screaming Woody Body Front Intact.png|Woody intact Woody Body Front Intact Screaming.png|Woody intact screaming 80665EFC-72BA-4AAB-8A0C-BB5936673D66.png|Woody chip Woody side 3.png|Woody’s body going to the left (BFB 2) BFDI Speaker Boxes Announcer Speaker Box Announcer Front Vibrating0001.png|Announcer Front Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Front Vibrating0002.png|Announcer Front Talking 2 Announcer Front Vibrating0003.png|Announcer Front Talking 3 Announcer Front Vibrating0004.png|Announcer Front Talking 4 Announcer Front Vibrating0005.png|Announcer Front Talking 5 Announcer Front Vibrating0006.png|Announcer Front Talking 6 Announcer Front Vibrating0007.png|Announcer Front Talking 7 Announcer Front Vibrating0008.png|Announcer Front Talking 8 Announcer Front Vibrating0009.png|Announcer Front Talking 9 Announcer Front Vibrating0010.png|Announcer Front Talking 10 Announcer Angled.png|Announcer Isometric Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0002.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 2 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0003.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 3 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0004.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 4 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0005.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 5 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0006.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 6 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0007.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 7 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0008.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 8 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0009.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 9 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0010.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 10 Announcer.png|Announcer Side Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Side 02.png|Announcer Side Talking 2 Announcer Side 03.png|Announcer Side Talking 3 Announcer Side 04.png|Announcer Side Talking 4 Announcer Side 05.png|Announcer Side Talking 5 Announcer Side 06.png|Announcer Side Talking 6 Announcer.png|Announcer Side Talking 7 Announcer Side 08.png|Announcer Side Talking 8 Announcer Side 09.png|Announcer Side Talking 9 Announcer Side 10.png|Announcer Side Talking 10 ASB without Speaker.png|Announcer Back/Without Speaker Announcer_Flat_Angled.png|Announcer Flat Angled Announcer_Top.png|Announcer's Top Mouthspeaker1.png|Announcer Screaming 1 Mouthspeaker2.png|Announcer Screaming 2 speakerback0001.png|Announcer Back 1 speakerback0002.png|Announcer Back 2 speakerback0003.png|Announcer Back 3 speakerback0004.png|Announcer Back 4 speakerback0005.png|Announcer Back 5 speakerback0006.png|Announcer Back 6 speakerback0007.png|Announcer Back 7 speakerback0008.png|Announcer Back 8 speakerback0009.png|Announcer Back 9 speakerback0010.png|Announcer Back 10 CrushedAnnouncer.png|Crushed Announcer Announcer Leaning Forward0001.png|Announcer Leaning Forward Announcer Leaning Forward0002.png|Announcer Leaning Forward Talking 1 Announcer Leaning Forward0003.png|Announcer Leaning Forward Talking 2 Announcer Leaning Forward0004.png|Announcer Leaning Forward Talking 3 Announcer Leaning Forward0005.png|Announcer Leaning Forward Talking 4 Announcer Leaning Forward0006.png|Announcer Leaning Forward Talking 5 Announcer Leaning Forward0007.png|Announcer Leaning Forward Talking 6 Announcer Leaning Forward0008.png|Announcer Leaning Forward Talking 7 Announcer Leaning Forward0009.png|Announcer Leaning Forward Talking 8 Bittenspeakerside0010.png Bittenspeakerside0007.png Bittenspeakerside0006.png Bittenspeakerside0009.png Bittenspeakerside0008.png Bittenspeakerside0005.png Bittenspeakerside0004.png Bittenspeakerside0003.png Bittenspeakerside0002.png Bittenspeakerside0001.png Bittenspeakerfront0010.png Bittenspeakerfront0006.png Bittenspeakerfront0003.png Bittenspeakerfront0009.png Bittenspeakerfront0008.png Bittenspeakerfront0007.png Bittenspeakerfront0005.png Bittenspeakerfront0004.png Bittenspeakerfront0002.png Bittenspeakerfront0001.png This thing is a plate.png|Announcer 404 Not found plate speaker plate.png|Announcer speaker plate Announcer Front Vibrating Without A Box0004.png|Announcer Speaker plate(Front) Firey Speaker Box Fireboxfront0001.png Fireboxfront0002.png Fireboxfront0003.png Fireboxfront0004.png Fireboxfront0005.png Fireboxfront0006.png Fireboxfront0007.png Fireboxfront0008.png Fireboxfront0009.png Fireboxiso0001.png Fireboxiso0002.png Fireboxiso0003.png Fireboxiso0004.png Fireboxiso0005.png Fireboxiso0006.png Fireboxiso0007.png Fireboxiso0008.png Fireboxiso0009.png Fireboxiso0010.png Fireboxside0001.png Fireboxside0002.png Fireboxside0003.png Fireboxside0004.png Fireboxside0005.png Fireboxside0006.png Fireboxside0007.png Fireboxside0008.png Fireboxside0009.png Fireboxside0010.png Firey_Speakery_Sideways_bfdia_5a.png Flower Speaker Box Flowerboxfront0001.png Flowerboxfront0002.png Flowerboxfront0003.png Flowerboxfront0004.png Flowerboxfront0005.png Flowerboxfront0006.png Flowerboxfront0007.png Flowerboxfront0008.png Flowerboxfront0009.png Flowerboxiso0001.png Flowerboxiso0002.png Flowerboxiso0003.png Flowerboxiso0004.png Flowerboxiso0005.png Flowerboxiso0006.png Flowerboxiso0007.png Flowerboxiso0008.png Flowerboxiso0009.png Flowerboxiso0010.png Flowerboxside0001.png Flowerboxside0002.png Flowerboxside0003.png Flowerboxside0004.png Flowerboxside0005.png Flowerboxside0006.png Flowerboxside0007.png Flowerboxside0008.png Flowerboxside0009.png Flowerboxside0010.png 6D3B33C0-4D71-4404-A6ED-A0EF918463C3.png|Crushed Flower Speaker Box Puffball Speaker Box Puffbox.png|Front 160px-PSB 2.png|Side DC38604F-33A5-424E-ACCB-D4046A717B7D.png|Angled Teardrop Speaker Box Tearbox0001.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 1 Tearbox0002.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 2 Tearbox0003.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 3 Tearbox0004.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 4 Tearbox0005.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 5 Tearbox0006.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 6 Tearbox0007.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 7 Tearbox0008.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 8 Tearbox0009.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 9 Tearbox0010.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 10 Yellow and Green Speaker Box Leafbox0001.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Side 1 Leafbox0002.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Side 2 Leafbox0003.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Side 3 Leafbox0004.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Side 4 Leafbox0005.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Side 5 Leafbox0006.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Side 6 Leafbox0007.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Side 7 Leafbox0008.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Side 8 Leafbox0009.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Side 9 Leafbox0010.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Side 10 Leafboxfront0001.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Front 1 Leafboxfront0002.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Front 2 Leafboxfront0003.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Front 3 Leafboxfront0004.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Front 4 Leafboxfront0005.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Front 5 Leafboxfront0006.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Front 6 Leafboxfront0007.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Front 7 Leafboxfront0008.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Front 8 Leafboxfront0009.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Front 9 Leafboxfront0010.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Front 10 Triangle Speaker Box Tribox0001.png Tribox0002.png Tribox0003.png Tribox0004.png Tribox0005.png Tribox0006.png Tribox0007.png Tribox0008.png Tribox0009.png Tribox0010.png Hexagon Speaker Box Hexbox0001.png Hexbox0002.png Hexbox0003.png Hexbox0004.png Hexbox0005.png Hexbox0006.png Hexbox0007.png Hexbox0008.png Hexbox0009.png Hexbox0010.png Purple Round Speaker Circbox0001.png Circbox0002.png Circbox0003.png Circbox0004.png Circbox0005.png Circbox0006.png Circbox0007.png Circbox0008.png Circbox0009.png Circbox0010.png Spike Ball Speaker Box Spikebox0001.png Spikebox0002.png Spikebox0003.png Spikebox0004.png Spikebox0005.png Spikebox0006.png Spikebox0007.png Spikebox0008.png Spikebox0009.png Spikebox0010.png Spike.png|Spike Ball Cheese Orb Cheeseorb.png|Cheese Orb BFDIA Bomby Bomby Icon.png|Bomby's Body Bomby short fuse 2.png|Bomby With A Short Fuse Bomby short fuse.png|Bomby With A Very Short Fuse 10F98F21-1B16-428B-898F-30F73C701A72.png|Bomby without fuse 205C45E3-C747-4621-8E2F-453BCEFEC862.png|Bomby’s fuse bomby long fuse.png|Bomby's very long fuse Bomby dead.png Book Book Icon.png|Book Book Open.png|Book Open Book Idle Saw.png|Book, left (As seen in The Long-lost Yoyle City) Book Face_0.png|Book Cover close-up Donut Donut C N0001.png|Donut Center Neutral 1 Donut C N0002.png|Donut Center Neutral 2 Donut C N0003.png|Donut Center Neutral 3 Donut C Open0001.png|Donut Center Open 1 Donut C Open0002.png|Donut Center Open 2 Donut C Open0003.png|Donut Center Open 3 Donut C O0001.png|Donut Center O Mouth 1 Donut C O0002.png|Donut Center O Mouth 2 Donut C O0003.png|Donut Center O Mouth 3 Donut C Frown0001.png|Donut Center Frown 1 Donut C Frown0002.png|Donut Center Frown 2 Donut C Frown0003.png|Donut Center Frown 3 Donut C Smile0001.png|Donut Center Smile 1 Donut C Smile0002.png|Donut Center Smile 2 Donut C Smile0003.png|Donut Center Smile 3 Donut L N0001.png|Donut Left Neutral 1 Donut L N0002.png|Donut Left Neutral 2 Donut L N0003.png|Donut Left Neutral 3 Donut L Open0001.png|Donut Left Open 1 Donut L Open0002.png|Donut Left Open 2 Donut L Open0003.png|Donut Left Open 3 Donut L O0001.png|Donut Left O Mouth 1 Donut L O0002.png|Donut Left O Mouth 2 Donut L O0003.png|Donut Left O Mouth 3 Donut L Frown0001.png|Donut Left Frown 1 Donut L Frown0002.png|Donut Left Frown 2 Donut L Frown0003.png|Donut Left Frown 3 Donut L Smile0001.png|Donut Left Smile 1 Donut L Smile0002.png|Donut Left Smile 2 Donut L Smile0003.png|Donut Left Smile 3 Donut R N0001.png|Donut Right Neutral 1 Donut R N0002.png|Donut Right Neutral 2 Donut R N0003.png|Donut Right Neutral 3 Donut R Open0001.png|Donut Right Open 1 Donut R Open0002.png|Donut Right Open 2 Donut R Open0003.png|Donut Right Open 3 Donut R O0001.png|Donut Right O Mouth 1 Donut R O0002.png|Dount Right O Mouth 2 Donut R O0003.png|Donut Right O Mouth 3 Donut R Frown0001.png|Donut Right Frown 1 Donut R Frown0002.png|Donut Right Frown 2 Donut R Frown0003.png|Donut Right Frown 3 Donut R Smile0001.png|Donut Right Smile 1 Donut R Smile0002.png|Donut Right Smile 2 Donut R Smile0003.png|Donut Right Smile 3 Donut Base.png|Donut Base/No Hole donutstabbed.png|Donut being stabbed by Pencil. (BFDIA 1) donutsidenew.png|Donut side (BFB 1) Donut vomit 6.png Donut vomit 5.png Donut vomit 4.png Donut vomit 3.png Donut vomit 2.png Donut vomit 1.png Dora Dora Mouth Closed.png|Dora Idle Dora Mouth Open.png|Dora speaking DoraScaredAsset2.png|Dora Scared 1 DoraScaredAsset1.png|Dora Scared 2 Dora Body Behind.png|Dora's back side Dora No Expression.png|Faceless Dora's Hair.png|Dora Hair Angry Dora Open.png|Angry Dora Open (BFB 1) Angry Dora Closed.png|Angry Dora Closed (BFB 1) Dora intro.png|Dora bottom with moving limbs (BFB intro) Fries Fries Icon.png|Fries Fries IDFB.png|Fries With One Fry Fries empty.png|Fries Empty Single Fry.png|Single Fry tas de frites.png|Fries Without Bucket New Fries!.png|The Prototype Body Of Fries, Only Seen In The .fla File Of The Chase Scene. Prototype Fries body empty (edited a file in chase.fla).png|Prototype Fries Body Empty (Found In chase.fla) 03D8C24D-C0EE-4F4E-9424-453EAF121CDE.png.png|Fries 3 Fries only (BFDIA 5c) Gelatin Gelatin Icon.png|Gelatin Soggy gelatin.png|Soggy Gelatin Gelatin_Top.png|Gelatin Above (BFB 1) DO I LOOK HAPPY TO YOU body recreation.png|DO I NOT LOOK HAPPY TO YOU????? (BFDIA 5a) GelatinZapped.png|Gelatin being Kamehameha'ed by Four (BFB 3) Nickel Nickel Front.png|Nickel Front Nickel Body Side.png|Nickel Side EBD8730D-4879-449F-A0D8-732A3FE8BBFD.png|Nickel Front Nicekl.png|Nickel's new body (BFB) New Nickel Side.png Nickel While Licking a Jaw Breaker.png|Nickel While Licking a Jaw Breaker Puffball Puffball Icon.png|Puffball Puffy Puke.png|Puffball With Pac-Man Mouth/Vomiting Ruby Ruby Icon.png|Ruby Front/Side Ruby top view cherry.PNG|Ruby Top As Seen In IDFB 1 RubyShatteredBit1.png|Ruby Shattered Bit 1 RubyShatteredBit2.png|Ruby Shattered Bit 2 RubyShatteredBit3.png|Ruby Shattered Bit 3 Yellow Face Yellow Face Frown Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Frown Talk 1 Yellow Face Frown Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Frown Talk 2 Yellow Face Frown Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Frown Talk 3 Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk 3 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0001.png|Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0002.png|Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk 3 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk 4 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk 5 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk 3 Yellow Face BFDIA Idle.png|Back YellowFaceScared.png|Yellow Face Scared with Teeth Clenched YellowFaceAngry.png|Yellow Face Angry with Teeth Clenched YellowFaceAngrySide.png|Yellow Face Angry (Side) YellowFaceEating1.png|Yellow Face Eating 1 YellowFaceEating2.png|Yellow Face Eating 2 YellowFaceEating3.png|Yellow Face Eating 3 90D2F52A-566A-44C0-A751-BA0317DC3A11.png|Yellow face eyes closed talking 1 10BB5810-1C96-4B59-947C-AFA2C611790F.png|Yellow face eyes closed talking 2 2EB3AAB9-40A7-4A34-913B-A77FC06319F1.png|Yellow faces eyes closed talking 3 6668C3E6-B1B2-4759-8CE8-69D7A5A345CD.png|Yellow face dead F9F5F46E-7FE8-4FEF-950B-D63D8128164D.png|Yellow Face nertrual (BFB 1) IDFB Evil Leafy Body.png|Evil Leafy IMG_8684.PNG|Fries IMG_4663.PNG|Pin IMG_6187.PNG|Coiny Coiny side idfb.png|Side BFB stapy body.png|Stapy's asset Saw_New_Asset.png|Saw's new asset Saw_Body.png|Dark Saw darkpen_body.png|Dark Pen darkeraser_body.png|Dark Eraser Eraser Body Front Dark.png|Dark Eraser Back Blocky_Body_Cabinet.png|Dark Blocky Gaty Body Front.png|Dark Gaty Bfdi taco but no fish by penplethepinepen-dbw71tu.png|Taco's New Asset Saw Body 4.png|New Saw With Handle Four 4 body.png|Four's Asset Four 2nd asset.png|Four's 2nd asset Four's 3rd asset.png|Four's 3rd asset Four's intro asset.png|Four's intro asset Fat 4.png|Fat asset Screech four asset.png|Screech asset Four intro sun body.png|Four's Other Intro Body 4 bottem.png|Four Bottom (BFB 5) Foldy Foldy Body.png|Foldy's asset Foldy Ripped 1.png|Foldy Ripped 1 Foldy Ripped 2.png|Foldy Ripped 2 Loser Loser Body 180deg0001.png|Loser's asset Loser Body 180deg0002.png|Loser's body rotating 1 Loser Body 180deg0003.png|Loser's body rotating 2 Loser Body 180deg0003.png|Loser's body rotating 3 Loser Body 180deg0004.png|Loser's body rotating 4 Loser Body 180deg0005.png|Loser's body rotating 5 Loser Body 180deg0006.png|Loser's body rotating 6 Loser Body 180deg0007.png|Loser's body rotating 7 Loser Body 180deg0008.png|Loser's body rotating 8 Loser Body 180deg0009.png|Loser's body rotating 9 Loser Body 180deg0010.png|Loser's body rotating 10 Loser Body 180deg0011.png|Loser's body rotating 11 Loser Body 180deg0012.png|Loser's body rotating 12 Loser Body 180deg0013.png|Loser's body rotating 13 Loser Body 180deg0014.png|Loser's body rotating 14 Loser Body 180deg0015.png|Loser's body rotating 15 Loser Body 180deg0016.png|Loser's body rotating 16 Loser Body 180deg0017.png|Loser's body rotating 17 Loser Body 180deg0018.png|Loser's body rotating 18 Loser Body 180deg0019.png|Loser's body rotating 19 Paper loser asset.png|Loser's papier mache asset Liy Liy asset body.png|Liy's asset Liy up.png|Liy's other asset Liy back body.png|Liy back Liy cabinet body.png|Liy cabinet ApposoteLiy.png|Liy's real form (higher quality) liy.PNG|real form down Nickel Nicekl.png|Nickel New Nickel Side.png|Nickel Side nickelbfb2.png|Nickel licking something in Lick Your Way to Freedom Nickel dark body.png|Dark Nickel Why Would You Do This on a Swingset X X Body.png|X's Asset X_2nd_asset.png|X's 2nd asset X's Up Arrrow Body.png|Up arrow asset X's Body With Barf.png|Barf asset Thumbnails Bomby Thumb.png|Bomby Book Thumb Fixed.png|Book Bubble Body 3.png|Bubble Eraser Thumb.png|Eraser Firey_Thumbnail_Pose.png|Firey Fries Thumb.png|Fries Gelatin Thumb.png|Gelatin Golf Ball Thumb.png|Golf Ball Leafy Thumb.png|Leafy Pen Thumb.png|Pen Pencil Thumb.png|Pencil Pin Thumb.png|Pin puffball_thumb.png|Puffball Rocky Thumb.png|Rocky Ruby_Thumb.png|Ruby 1485995231130.png|Snowball Spongy_Thumb.png|Spongy Tennis Ball Thumb.png|Tennis Ball Woody Thumb.png|Woody Ice Cube Cabinet.png|Ice Cube Flower Head 5.png|Flower Lightning_Thumbnail.png|Lightning Taco Thumbnail.png|Taco Marker Thumbnail.png|Marker. Blocky Blocky's_IDFB_Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Blocky's_IDFB_Side.png|Blocky Side Blocky's_IDFB_Head-On.png|Blocky Head-On Coiny Coiny Thumb Front.png|Coiny Front Coiny Thumb Side.png|Coiny Side Match Match Thumb.png|Match (1st Thumbnails) Match_Thumb_2.png|Match (2nd Thumbnails) Nickel Nickel Thumb Front.png|Nickel Front Nickel Thumb Side.png|Nickel Side Oldies Old Match.png|1st Match 43B446FD-4508-44B8-BAD1-5C4C33033FA7.png|2nd Match 642AFB65-BF5C-4BE5-9D17-B9C6E6BFC877.png|Tennis Ball Tennis ball back.png|Tennis Ball Back Old Bubble.png|Bubble Old Rocky's Body.png|Rocky Side PenOldBody.png|Pen (from Take the Plunge: Part 1 to Hurtful!) Ruby old.png|Ruby Fries Idol.png|Fries eraser_cuberoll.png|Eraser in "Cube Roll" game at htwins.net, in "Level Editor" option for object removing 47F192B5-9C9A-4FB2-9260-6C649A86EA46.png|Bomby Donut old.png|Donut 735E8ACC-6F08-4B4A-B901-F93757A66EB1.png|Book Per-BFDIA Lollipop Body.png|Lollipop (Pre-BFDIA) C17720FA-130E-4924-9105-29808648FB96.png|Pencil D136CAEB-76ED-4B94-8C95-5651D1D54F28.png|Tennis ball front Old Flower Head.png|Flower Old Leafy Bodu.png|Leafy Old eraser body.png|Eraser Old Needle.png|Needle GBBA.png|Gelatin Ice Cube cold.png|Ice Cube from htwins.net "Precipitation Simulation" game Old Icy Remake.png|Ice Cube Front Old ice cube instormic.png|Ice Cube Isometric Ic melt.png|Melted (BFDI 8) Ice_Cube_(_Episode_8_).png|Side (BFDI 8) Old Ice Cube Isometric v2.png Blocky Old Blocky Body Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Old Blocky Body Head-On.png|Blocky Head-on Old Blocky Body Isometric.png|Blocky Isometric Old_Blocky_Side_(NEVER_BEFORE_SEEN).png|Blocky Side (Seen in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?) Firey hot.png|Firey from htwins.net "Precipitation Simulation" game Old Firey.png|Firey 1 (FCBA) Old Firey 2.png|Firey 2 (FCBA) Old Firey 3.png|Firey 3 (FCBA) Oldfirey0001.png|Firey in Take the Plunge: Part 1 to Hurtful!. Oldfirey0002.png Oldfirey0003.png Oldfirey0004.png Oldfirey0005.png Oldfirey0006.png Oldfirey0007.png Oldfirey0008.png Oldfirey0009.png Oldfirey0010.png Oldfirey0011.png Oldfirey0012.png Oldfirey0013.png Oldfirey0014.png Oldfirey0015.png Oldfirey0016.png Oldfirey0017.png Coiny Old Coiny Body.png|Coiny front Old coiny side.png|Coiny side Snowball Old Snowball.png|Snowball in Firey's Candy Bar Adventure 2010 Snowball.PNG|Snowball 2010_Snowball.png|snowball (ep 1 12) Pin Old Pin Body.png|Pin From Above Old Front Pin Body.png|Pin Old Pin Below.png|Pin From Below Nickel nickel old front.png|Nickel old nickel side.png|Nickel Side 84B776A1-ADCC-45F2-B167-4921D857C168.png|Nickel (The Reveal) Puffball Per-BFDIA Puffball Body.png|Puffball (Pre-BFDIA) Puffballidle.png|Puffball Teardrop Hdtear.png|Teardop's first ever character body. TeardropOld.png|Teardrop (from Take the Plunge: Part 1 to Hurtful!) Woody Old Woody Front.png|Woody Balsa.png|Woody Left (BFDI 1a 20) Yellow Face 67275FC4-C23E-46E1-9DC5-910DA27D21B1.png|Yellow face from (Puzzling Mysteries To Insectephobe’s Nightmare 2) B9BDE4FD-9425-46C9-A38D-30776F393E49.png 084CBBCC-1921-4663-AA90-63CE25147619.png 901DE2E2-7CCF-4B94-9CC4-380A260E485E.png 3F36E091-B8E1-4E4F-BF5F-FC64A95094D8.png 6461498D-6EEF-44AF-AD0C-3D7835D32311.png F59BA474-ACB9-42C2-A383-D66ED674A019.png 6E4306F3-8C02-4746-A9EC-8650014E3922.png B3FA81B8-976C-4295-98CE-BD0C78F60C16.png Yellow Face Eating.png Frown 2.png Frown 1.png Metal characters Metal rocky.png|Rocky Metal firey.png|Firey Flower Head metal.png|Flower Metal bubble body.png|Bubble Metal book.png|Book Yoyle Pencil.png|Pencil Metal ruby body.png|Ruby Metal Leafy Body.png|Leafy BFDI Metal Golf Ball.png|Golf Ball BFDI Metal Tennis Ball.png|Tennis Ball BFDI Metal Snowball.png|Snowball BFDI Metal Gelatin.png|Gelatin BFDI Metal Teardrop.png|Teardrop 2384FF2E-55EF-4BEA-9557-AD2412BF63D7.png|Woody Spongy Metal spongy body.png Metal spongy side.png Coiny Metal coiny.png|Front Eraser Metal Eraser Side.png|Metal Eraser Side Metal Eraser.png|Metal Eraser Metal Eraser Front.png|Metal Eraser Front Donut Metal donut neutral.png|Metal Donut Metal donut happy.png|Metal Donut Smile Metal donut frown.png|Metal Donut Frown Ice Cube Metal ic 1.png Metal ic 2.png Metal ic 3.png Pin Metal pin 1.png Metal pin 2.png Metal pin 3.png Yellow Face Metal yf 10001.png Metal yf 10002.png Metal yf 10003.png Metal yf 20001.png Metal yf 20002.png Metal yf 20003.png Metal yf 30001.png Metal yf 30002.png Metal yf 30003.png Metal yf 30004.png Metal yf 30005.png Metal yf 30006.png Metal yf 40001.png Metal yf 40002.png Metal yf 40003.png Recommended Characters Main Recommended Characters (IDFB/BFB) 8-Ball Idol.png|8-Ball New Basketball IDFB Body.png|Basketball NEWBellBody.png|Bell Black hole wiki pose.png|Black Hole Eggy Body New Remade.png|Eggy Grassy Body.png|Grassy Lightning Body Fanmade new.png|Lightning Naily Body Fanmade New.png|Naily NEWPieBody.png|Pie Pillow New Body.png|Pillow NEWSawBody.png|Saw Taco_IDFB_Official.png|Taco Lego Brick Body.png|Lego Brick Tune Body.png|Tune Waffle Body.png|Waffle Camera's Asset_0.png|Camera Barf Bag New Barf Bag Body.png|Front Barf_Bag_Side.png|Side (BFB 3) Balloony Balloony Body New.png|Balloony With String Balloony_Stringless.png|Balloony Without String Bottle NEWBottleBody.png|Bottle Ofi.png|Bottle with blueberry splash Diamond_Pose_BFDI3.png|fourtine cookie bottle Bracelety (Ringy) Bracelety right-side up body.png|Bracelety Rightside Up Bracelety_Body_Above.png|Bracelety Upside Down Bracelety Sign Blank.png|Bracelety's sign 26024460_1601529673248160_1366331788_o.png|Four inside bracelity Cake Cake Body New Remade.png|Cake Cake_Squished.png|Cake being sat on Cake too.png|Top (satomi’s tweet) Clock Clock Body New.png|Clock Clock back.png|Clock back Clock_More_Sideays.png|Clock side Cloudy Cloudy_IDFB.png|Cloudy's body Cloudy puffed up by jawbreaker.png|Cloudy's body after being puffed up by a jawbreaker Cloudy dark body.png|Dark Cloudy Why Would You Do This on a Swingset Fanny Fannyidfb0001.png|Fanny Spinning 1 Fannyidfb0002.png|Fanny Spinning 2 Fannyidfb0003.png|Fanny Spinning 3 Fannyidfb0004.png|Fanny Spinning 4 Fannyidfb0005.png|Fanny Spinning 5 Fannyidfb0006.png|Fanny Spinning 6 Fannyidfb0007.png|Fanny Spinning 7 Fannyidfb0008.png|Fanny Spinning 8 Fannyidfb0009.png|Fanny Spinning 9 Fannyidfb0010.png|Fanny Spinning 10 Fannyidfb0011.png|Fanny Spinning 11 Fannyidfb0012.png|Fanny Spinning 12 Fannyidfb0013.png|Fanny Spinning 13 Fannyidfb0014.png|Fanny Spinning 14 Fannyidfb0015.png|Fanny Spinning 15 Fannyidfb0016.png|Fanny Spinning 16 Fannyidfb0017.png|Fanny Spinning 17 Fannyidfb0018.png|Fanny Spinning 18 Fannyidfb0019.png|Fanny Spinning 19 Firey Jr. Fireyjr0001.png|Firey Jr. 1 Fireyjr0002.png|Firey Jr. 2 Fireyjr0003.png|Firey Jr. 3 Fireyjr0004.png|Firey Jr. 4 Fireyjr0005.png|Firey Jr. 5 Fireyjr0006.png|Firey Jr. 6 Fireyjr0007.png|Firey Jr. 7 Fireyjr0008.png|Firey Jr. 8 Fireyjr0009.png|Firey Jr. 9 Fireyjr0010.png|Firey Jr. 10 Fireyjr0011.png|Firey Jr. 11 Fireyjr0012.png|Firey Jr. 12 Fireyjr0013.png|Firey Jr. 13 Fireyjr0014.png|Firey Jr. 14 Fireyjr0015.png|Firey Jr. 15 Fireyjr0016.png|Firey Jr. 16 Fireyjr0017.png|Firey Jr. 17 Fireyjr0018.png|Firey Jr. 18 Gaty NEWGatyBody.png|Gaty Facing Left Gaty Body 3Q.png|Gaty Facing Right Lollipop Lollipop Fanmade New Body.png|Lollipop Lollipop body below.png|Lollipop From The Bottom Lollipop's Stick.png|Lollipop's Stick Remote Remote Body New.png|Remote Remote_Top.png|Remote top Marker Marker Body New.png|Marker Marker front.png marker_back.png Robot Flower Robot_Flower_3.png Robot flower 5.png|Robot Flower talking Robot flower 4.png Robot flower 3.png Robot flower 2.png Robot flower 1.png Roboty Robooty.png Roboty on.png Roboty crushed.png|Roboty Crushed Tree tree2.png|Tree Treemote.png|Treemote TV NEWTVBody.png|Front/idle tv_back.png|Back (BFB 2) Main Recommended Characters (BFDI/BFDIA) Barf Bag Idol.png|Barf Bag Marker idle.png|Marker Naily Idol.png|Naily Pillow idle.png|Pillow Saw idol.png|Saw Taco Idol.png|Taco Tree Idol.png|Tree BlackHole.png|Black Hole Bottle idol.png|Bottle bracelety yo.png|Bracelety Regular Cake.png|Cake Gaty_3.png|Gaty Grassy (better).png|Grassy Lightning 2.png|Lightning Lolipop.png|Lollipop 735E8ACC-6F08-4B4A-B901-F93757A66EB1.png|Dictionary 4953C59D-7CD1-4BED-B4AD-C865EFA2B753.png|Fries Upside-Down Bracelety.png|Upside-Down Bracelety Balloony Balloony 2.png|Balloony's Head Flower Body Straight.png|Balloony's Stick Body Basketball 144px-BasketBall.png|Basketball's Body Basketball Lineless.png|Lineless Basketball lines.png|Basketball's Stripes Bell Bell Idle.png|Bell's Body bell's thing.png|Bell's Ringer Clock Clock_idle0001.png Clock_idle0002.png Clock_idle0003.png Clock_idle0004.png Clock_idle0005.png Clock_idle0006.png Clock_idle0007.png Clock_idle0008.png Clock_idle0009.png Clock_idle0010.png Clock_idle0011.png Clock_idle0012.png Clock_idle0013.png Clock_idle0014.png Clock_idle0015.png Clock_idle0016.png Clock_idle0017.png Clock_idle0018.png Clock_idle0019.png Clock_idle0020.png Clock_idle0021.png Clock_idle0022.png Clock_idle0023.png Clock_idle0024.png Clock_idle0025.png Clock_idle0026.png Clock_idle0027.png Clock_idle0028.png Clock_idle0029.png Clock_idle0030.png Clock_idle0031.png Clock_idle0032.png Clock_idle0033.png Clock_idle0034.png Clock_idle0035.png Clock_idle0036.png Clock_idle0037.png Clock_idle0038.png Clock_idle0039.png Clock_idle0040.png Clock_idle0041.png Clock_idle0042.png Clock_idle0043.png Clock_idle0044.png Clock_idle0045.png Clock_idle0046.png Clock_idle0047.png Clock_idle0048.png Clock_idle0049.png Clock_idle0050.png Clock_idle0051.png Clock_idle0052.png Clock_idle0053.png Clock_idle0054.png Clock_idle0055.png Clock_idle0056.png Clock_idle0057.png Clock_idle0058.png Clock_idle0059.png Clock_idle0060.png Clock_idle0061.png Clock_idle0062.png Clock_idle0063.png Clock_idle0064.png Clock_idle0065.png Clock_idle0066.png Clock_idle0067.png Clock_idle0068.png Clock_idle0069.png Clock_idle0070.png Clock_idle0071.png Clock_idle0072.png Clock_idle0073.png Clock_idle0074.png Clock_idle0075.png Clock_idle0076.png Clock_idle0077.png Clock_idle0078.png Clock_idle0079.png Clock_idle0080.png Clock_idle0081.png Clock_idle0082.png Clock_idle0083.png Clock_idle0084.png Clock_idle0085.png Clock_idle0086.png Clock_idle0087.png Clock_idle0088.png Clock_idle0089.png Clock_idle0090.png Clock_idle0091.png Clock_idle0092.png Clock_idle0093.png Clock_idle0094.png Clock_idle0095.png Clock_idle0096.png ClockCAS.png|Cake At Stake! Cloudy Cloudy idle.png|Cloudy Normal cloud 3 gray.png|Cloudy Thunderstorm Eggy Eggy idle.png|Eggy's Body Egg top.png|Eggy's Top Half Egg bottom.png|Eggy's Bottom Half Fanny Fanny ( Made By SJJ)0001.png|Fanny Spinning 1 Fanny ( Made By SJJ)0002.png|Fanny Spinning 2 Fanny ( Made By SJJ)0003.png|Fanny Spinning 3 Fanny ( Made By SJJ)0004.png|Fanny Spinning 4 FannyFan0001.png|Fanny Fan 1 FannyFan0002.png|Fanny Fan 2 FannyFan0003.png|Fanny Fan 3 Fan0004.png|Fanny Fan 4 Fanny plate.png|No Fan/Plate Pie Pie idle.png|Pie's Body Explosive_Pie.png|Pie Top GoCrafty7Go!.png|Pie Slice Piesplosion.png|Pie Exploding Remote Remote idol.png|BFDI 13 Remote Remote copy.png|BFDI 17 Remote tfweni.png|Remote Side Robot Flower Robot_flower_STATION.png|Robot Flower Stationary Robot_flower_copy0001.png|Robot Flower Talking 1 Robot_flower_copy0002.png|Robot Flower Talking 2 Robot_flower_copy0003.png|Robot Flower Talking 3 Robot_flower_copy0004.png|Robot Flower Talking 4 Robot_flower_copy0005.png|Robot Flower Talking 5 Robot_flower_copy0006.png|Robot Flower Talking 6 Robot_flower_copy0007.png|Robot Flower Talking 7 Robot_flower_copy0008.png|Robot Flower Talking 8 Roboty Roboty Back.png|Back Roboty Side.png|Side Roboty Front.png|Front robot copy.png|Roboty Talking Roboty talking.png|Roboty Talking Side TV Tv copy.png|BFDI TV TV(Assets).png|TV On Other Recommended Characters RoseAsset.png|Rose Body Diamond .png|Diamond Bunkbed body.png|Bunk Bed TNT Idle.png|TNT Body Wandy.png|Wandy cheez-it.png|Cheez-It Body Bacon.png|Bacon Candybody.png|Candy Bez tytułu muszla.PNG|Seashell Acorn asset.png|Acorn Football Icon.png|Football Limeasset.png|Lime Idlemervet.png|Spikey Mervert Ducking2.png|A duck 2esd.PNG|Orange Marker saladasset!.png|Salad Body Nutcracker.png|Nutcracker Bottle-3.png|Bottle (Old) GiantDAssetImproved.png|Giant D ScissorsAsset.png|Scissors JuiceBoxAsset.png|Juice Box AmericanFlagAsset.png|American Flag PencilGripAsset.png|Pencil Grip 9BallAsset.png|9-Ball ComputerChipAsset.png|Computer Chip Doughball asset.png|Doughball Electric Ice Cube asset.png|Electric Ice Cube Cinnamon Roll asset.png|Cinnamon Roll Pyramid asset.png|Pyramid Bow asset.png|Bow DaisyAsset.png|Daisy Cyan Golf Club asset.png|Cyan Golf Club Bottle Cap asset.png|Bottle Cap SheetofPaperAsset.png|Sheet of Paper DollarAsset.png|Dollar BatteryAsset.png|Battery StickerIdle.png|Sticker GetWellCardAsset.png|Get Well Card LavaLampAsset.png|Lava Lamp MarshmallowAsset.png|Marshmallow YoyleCandyAsset.png|Yoyle Candy DiceAsset.png|Dice Oreoidle.png|Oreo 3DSAsset.png|3DS CheeseburgerAsset.png|Cheeseburger HillyAsset.png|Hilly PokemonCardAsset.png|Pokemon Card CameryAsset.png|Camery ForkAsset.png|Fork HangerAsset.png|Hanger TrousersAsset.png|Trousers TinAsset.png|Tin Ruby .png|Rubiny RIP.png|Tombstone CardboardAsset.png|Cardboard Apple.png|Apple LightBlub.png|Lightbulb Candle's Body.png|Candle domino.png|Domino Marker's Body.png|Marker (Old) ogum.png|Gumball (simondomino) paper 2.png|Paper tbasje.png|Basketball (Old) Triangle's body.png|Triangle InkAsset.png|Ink Glue Body.png|Glue PeanutButterAsset.png|Peanut Butter PhoneAsset.png|Phone Gift.png|Gifty Frosting Body.png|Frosting Mephone4.png|MePhone4 BoxyAsset.png|Boxy CombyAsset.png|Comby Blocky plug burned burned.png|Electric Blocky's plug RingAsset.png|Ring Super Firey Body.png|Super Firey Message.png|Receipt Paint Brush.png|Paintbrush Super Firey's Cape.png|Super Firey Cape Febreeze Body.png|Febreeze moo moo.png|spongron's Football Money money mooney.png|Taco Guy goldy cuby.png|Gold Cube Blimpy Body.png|Blimpy Cloudy (JoshuaJoyCleyn) Body.png|Cloudy (JoshuaJoyCleyn) Ender Rocky Body.png|Ender Rocky Maltese Islands Body.png|Maltese Islands Pencil & Pen's Baby Body.png|Pencil & Pen's Baby objectreaterliekmudkips.png|Mechanical Pencil sims diamond.png|The Sims Diamond Pickle Body-0.png|Pickle Trophy.png|BFDI Trophy squash squash.png|Weed Corny.png|Corny Blue Rocky's Body.png|Blue Rocky Capless Pen's Body.png|Capless Pen Gray's Body BFDI.png|Gray Red's Body BFDI.png|Red Pokeball's 1st Body.png|Pokeball's 1st Body (The Reveal) Pokeball's 2st Body.png|Pokeball's 2nd Body (The Glistening) Zoggy zingy.PNG|Ring's 2nd Body (Rescission) Ring's 3st Body.png|Ring's 3rd Body (Gardening Hero) Pen's Speaker Box.png|Pen Speaker Giant Cyan Spongy Body.png|Giant Cyan Spongy Nicole The Cowgirl's horse Pose.png|Nicole The Cowgirl Nicole's horse.png|Nicole The Cowgirl's horse BOWLENG BAW.png|Bowling Ball Crazy Needle Body.png|Crazy Needle Red_Pen.png|Red Pen Towel Body.png|Towel KnifeAssetFixed.png|Knife Yo-Yo.png|Yoyo BreadAssets.png|Bread Brick.png|Brick Ice Cream Sandwish.png|Ice Cream Sandwich Bush.png|Bushy Paper Bag Thing.png|Paper Bag Firey junior body (remake).png|Firey Jr. Purple Flower Body.png|Violet BFDI Evil Bubble asset.png|Evil Bubble BFDI Evil Spongy.png|Evil Spongy BFDI Exploding David Asset.png|Exploding David BFDI Bronze Ice Cube.png|Bronze Ice Cube Kirby Asset_0.png|Kirby Weirdy Asset.PNG|Weirdy Nerf Bullet Asset.PNG|Nerf Bullet/Suction Dart icycle asset.PNG|Icy/Icycle IMG_0252.PNG|Coiny and Firey Earplugs Asset_0.png|Earplugs Vaccum Asset_0.png|Vacuum waddle dee asset.png|Waddle Dee 07373B5A-4DC0-4D2D-9835-731A75C487A4.png|Metal Ball FAB4FFC6-6EE1-42AE-8C46-3A175C531C95.png|Leafy troll face 7A304AFF-3A4A-496F-BA8D-093127E357A0.png|Flower’s Brother 7E9095DC-403B-4430-A347-B3F07404A178.png|Speaky 86C3F306-6474-4C03-BC00-B365382B8689.png|BFDI COUPLES F976432A-8ADE-497C-B0B9-EB736DB4490C.png|Metal Man 8F34D20E-7865-4046-999F-EA6AD0A9716E.png|Girl pen 2518EDAD-44EC-4FD2-B6C8-D3C86F84B317.png|Bagel 4137ED77-9FF0-42A3-A004-644C96E4A451.png|Baby Firey Lamp.png|Lamp 3296ED46-E987-47BA-867D-9282E00CC917.png Coca-Cola ice Cube body.png|Coca-Cola Ice Cube IMG_7597.PNG|Surf Board Nickel old front.png|Dime (Nickel BFDI 17) Green basketbaall iocn.png|Basketball (BFDI 14) Frisbee iocn.png|Frisbee Foot iocn.png|Leg Hand iocn.png|Hand Tonguey iocn.png|tonguey Dome Idle.png|Dome baby spongy icon.png|baby spongy Avocado_body.png|Avocado BagOChips_body.png|Bag of chips/ Chips Frozen_yogurt_body.png|frozen yogurt EvidenceBag_body.png|Evidence bag Lily_body.png|Lily NailPolish_body.png|Nail Polish Peanut_butter_body.png|Peanut Butter (smirk)_body.png|(smirk) apple_body.png|apple Applesauce asset.png|apple sauce Atom_body.png|Atom Banana_body.png|banana (BFB 2) Candle_body.png|candle Chair_body.png|Chair Coffee_body.png|coffee Fork_body.png|fork Hailairhous_body.png|Hailairhous Melody_body.png|Melody Onigiri_body.png|Onigiri Pistachio_body.png|Pistachio Pretzel_body.png|Pretzel Purfball_body.png|Purfball Richard_body.png|Richard JacknJellify_body.png|Jacknjellify spowenaseball iocn.png|spowenseball iocn Swappy.png|Swappy Sun coin.png|Sun coin Sotp sign.png|Stop sign Soldery.png|Soldery Shopping cart.png|Shopping cart Science book.png|Science book Robot tree.png|Robot Tree Rainbowassets.png|Rainbow Potato.png|Potato Piece of string.png|Piece of string Pebble.png|Pebble Pda.png|PDA Pda pen.png|PDA Pen Pandora book.png|Pandora book Milkshake asset.png|Milkshake Little boy.png|Little boy Lilyy.png|Lily (BFB 4) watermelon iocn.png|WaterMelon yallow watermelon iocn.png|Yellow WaterMelon Tetherbally_Body.png|Tetherbally Coraly.png|Coral Orange_body.png|Orange Hot Cheese Puff.png|Hot Cheese Puff 777 icon body.png|777 iocn car icon body.png|car iocn sr iocn.png|sr iocn 3d.png|3D Glasses water_bottle_trans.png|Water Bottle Hanger_1_bod.png|Hanger Very first clock.png|Very first clock Marker_14.png|Marker (BFDI 14) Screenshot_lol.png|Lolipop (BFDI 16) SpoonInB.png|Spoon Pillow_t.png|Very first pillow 8ball.png|Very first 8 Ball evily iocn.png|evily iocn winner iocn.png|winner iocn air horn.png|Air Horn Hotdog_body.png|Hot Dog pina colada.png|Pina Colada Synthesizer_body.png|Synthesizer Hand Ge_body.png|Hand Gel Beehiv_body.png|Beehive Font by Sardobomb.png|Font Purple Face Purple Face Pose Remake.png|Purple Face Frown Talk 1 Purple_Face_talking_1.png|Purple Face Frown Talk 2 Purple_Face_talking_2.png|Purple Face Frown Talk 3 PurpleFaceAngry1.png|Purple Face Angry Talk 1 PurpleFaceAngry2.png|Purple Face Angry Talk 2 PurpleFaceAngry3.png|Purple Face Angry Talk 3 Waving Flag flag0001.png flag0002.png flag0003.png flag0004.png flag0005.png flag0006.png flag0007.png flag0008.png flag0009.png flag0010.png flag0011.png flag0012.png flag0013.png flag0014.png flag0015.png flag0016.png flag0017.png flag0018.png flag0019.png flag0020.png flag0021.png flag0022.png flag0023.png flag0024.png flag0025.png Poison Form Poisoned Coiny Update.png|Poisoned Coiny Poisoned Yellow face Update.png|Poisoned Yellow Face Poisoned Golf Ball.png|Poisoned Golf Ball Poisoned Fries.png|Poisoned Fries Poisoned Rocky Update.png|Poisoned Rocky PoisonedTeardropImproved.png|Poisoned Teardrop Category:Helpful Category:Assets